


Sugar,Spice and Everything Nice

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Klaus Hargreeves, F/M, Five needs some human contact, Klaus deserves some love too, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: The Handler gave Five a partner to work with while he was at the commission, his partner being her oldest daughter Lyra and much like her siblings Lila and Lilly the three were born with special gifts. Unfortunately for the handler her plan works too well and with the newly married Five and Lyra hargreeves are planning to stop the end of the world and along the way Lily drops by and help Klaus not only feel love and accepted but also in them finding love in a Vietnam Solider and Hazel falls in love with a simple donut lady with a big heart.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Original female character/Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 10





	Sugar,Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is just to my cast list for my story you are welcome to picture other people.  
> Lilly = Natalie Dormer  
> Younger Lyra: Chloe grace Moretz  
> Older Lyra: Nicole Kidman

**October 1st 1989, Katy, Texas**

The Handler checked her coordinates again to make sure she has the right house before knocking on the door, which was quickly answered by a young woman, if the handler guessed she would have said the woman looked 18 at best. Handler put on her best smile “good evening I’m here about the child may I come in?” she asked before immediately moving past the woman and looking for the child while spotting some interesting facts “I’m sorry but who are you?” the woman asked looking at the women with suspicion “oh didn’t your mother tell you I’m here to take that child off your hands” Handler reeled in her annoyance, she would love to simply kill the mother and take the child but that would cause more ruckus then she wants “how do you know?” “Why it’s all over the news darling 43 mothers all give birth without previously looking pregnant, what a story, now I’m gonna tell you this nice and easy little girl, I will take that child off your hands, you can go about your life like normal without needing to drop everything for a baby that would scream and poop and ruin your perfect little life I’m not the bad guy here I'm trying to help”. The woman thought it over and it sounded too good to be true “look that sounds nice but” “I doubt your boyfriend would stay with you and the baby, afterall men don’t like to raise what isn’t theirs, and let's be honest, you can’t raise the baby on your own, you yourself are just a child” Handler persuaded and with a smirk she gladly accepted the child from the young woman. “Hello Lyra this is your new mommy and you are gonna help me get everything I’ve ever dreamed off” she says laying the child down in her crib in her new home with the Handler.

Years pass and Lyra’s power first showed at age three when Herb nearly tripped on his own feet in front of the Handler and she used her power to pause time to help him and once time started again both adults looked towards Lyra, Herb with a look of relief and thanks and her mother smirking devilishly. It was from then on that Lyra understood why her mother first adopted her, on this day her mother also showed up with another girl named Lila. Lyra wondered what made Lila special, not in a jealous way but more concerned about Lila being taken away from her true family for her mother’s plans, it soon became apparent that Lila could mimic powers and this was only found out by the handler’s insistence on Lyra using her power on Lila, something that each time Lyra denied because she knew by that point her mother only cared about power and not really about her daughter’s wellbeing. The girls at age five and left at home with Aj Carmicheal, a fish in a robotic body, were told to watch the girls while their mother went with Hazel and Cha-cha for ‘work”. AJ tried to stop the handler but was powerless against her at this point so he begrudgingly did so, later on when their mother came back she had another child in her arms and Lyra could see specks of blood on the body of her dress. The Handler greeted her daughters with only Lila being happy while Lyra was more concerned about the girl, Handler told them that she was their new sister and her name was Lilly before leaving her in the girl’s room. Lyra wanted to know more and snuck front their room and eavesdropped on her mother’s conversation with AJ “thank you Aj for being useful for once, you can go now” The handler said pausing in the middle to take a puff of her cigar stick “you did it again? You stole another child, why wasn’t one enough” Aj interrogates her “Aj these girls have one thing in common they are all born on October 1st 1989, wanna know what this means?” “indulge me” “everyone born on this day has a special power and those girls are no exception, Lyra is a time controller, a skill which for us is very useful and Lila will mimic anything used on her” “and the new one?” The Handler took another puff “I don’t know yet Aj but when i do she shall be very useful indeed” “you are crazy, I feel sorry for those girls being raised by you” Lyra hears the door open and close so Aj must have left, she quickly leaves back to her room. That conversation then solidified what Lyra thought about the handler that she was only using them for power, this along with the fact that Lila and Lily were taken from their families, and Lyra even thinks their families were murdered, that Lyra wondered if she was even the handler’s daughter. Lyra was blonde with blue eyes and could easily pass for being related to the handler while Lily was like the Handler but Brunette but then Lila with her dark hair and dark skin made it obvious she was adopted, despite this Lyra tried to make sure they grew up as sisters and that one was not better than the other.

The Handler however had a different idea, her main goal to make her daughters into the perfect soldiers for her use, Lyra was the golden child, doing as the Handler asks to get into her good books in truth Lyra was doing this to one day usurp her mother and take her place. Lila was the perfect soldier, unaffected by death and clearly a little too trigger happy at times, the handler knew she was an asset even without her powers being used. Lilly unlike her sisters became the black sheep of the family, it first started with her unwillingness to kill or even hurt another being, animal or human, after that her powers showed up, she was a dream manipulator, a power which the handler thought was useless, but managed to put to work going into the dreams of the workers who the Handler suspected to be against her or even to find potential new recruits, these times always left Lilly tired the next morning she her sisters got used to her sugar addiction she needed to stay awake. Though Lily did excel in one other area which earned her a spot beside the handler like her sisters, Lily was a master when it came to making clothes and weapons design, The handler was often seen wearing one of her designs along with Lyra and lila doing the same. 

Another area which Lily excelled was how fast she could charm and endure herself to the other workers of the commission, they all called her the darling of the commission. Lyra earned respect from her co-workers well respect mostly from the other assassins as she became one of the best. Lila however saw them as more hindrances and so treated her co-workers with hostility, something that the handler could relate to, treating them as her underlings as opposed to people.

  
  


*present*

Currently three little girls were laying down with their heads facing into the center and staring up at the clouds giggling, “look that clouds look like a bunny!” Lilly exclaimed excitedly as her sisters looked and saw indeed a bunny, “hmm that one looks like an M1 rifle” Lila speaks next pointing to her find, “lila can you please not think about work when we are here?” Lilly innocently asked of her older sister, which said sister turned to stare at the youngest between them “oh sorry I can’t find stupid things like bunnies and rainbows and puppies. I only find things like guns, knives and dead bodies but please don't let me spoil your fun” she fires back sassily making Lyra sigh. “Lila be nice, and lily is right we aren’t at work and we are only ten and being what we are children” Lyra said before looking back up at the sky while her sisters laid there quiet before Lila sighs “I’m sorry Lily your things aren’t stupid they are sweet just like you” Lily smiles before hugging Lila who was shocked but slowly hugs back “thank you Lila and I’m sorry about what I said, I just anted us to have a day without work related stuff and I’m sorry if that made you upset I didn’t mean it”. Lyra smiles hearing her sisters apologies, it was a grim reality being at work at the age of five where your adoptive mother is molding you to be killers and having virtually no childhood, so she savours these moments with her family.

Things go quiet again as the girls just enjoy each other’s presence before it is broken by Lily this time “I know we said no work but I wanna ask, lyra how do you feel about mum naming you the next Handler?” Lyra groans “no work please guys” as her sisters turned to look at her “don’t avoid the question we want answers now” Lila demands, this was the treatment she was getting used to, after her mother temporarily got rid of AJ leaving her as the sole Handler for their whole department she then named Lyra as her successor, which is what Lyra wants she wants to be incharge to undo her mother’s evil ways but in doing so she has come to see how similar she is to their mother and fearing that when she’s the handler that the power will corrupt her like it has done to their mother. “Well I’m nervous, I don’t know if i can live up to mother’s expectations, I just want someway to know that I can do this” she confesses keeping her plan a secret from her sisters for their safety. She is brought back by the sounds of her sisters laughing “well we do have one way, hit it Lilly” Lila encourages as the girls get up.

Lily’s eyes give off a baby blue glow as their world changes, revealing this to be a dream as their park changes to a recreation of their mother’s office, “so in the future what do you want?” lilly asked their oldest sister who with a quick spin Lilly changed her appearance to that of an older woman with short blonde hair and an hourglass body dressed in a black collared dress with a red tie around her neck and black stilettos on her feet as she walks around the desk admiring Lilly’s power. “Well sisters after I take over from mother I’ll make the whole department better, more efficient, we won’t kill unless necessary, the assassins won’t be carrying around the heavy briefcase anymore, and I’ll take the best commision assassin to be my husband and together no one shall mess with us” she declares sitting on the arm of the chair as it’s taken by a faceless man in a gangster type suit and hat matching Lyra holding a pistol. “What about you Lila? What do you want for the future?” the slightly shorter girl was thrown off for a bit “uhhh well I want to be head of security,” she paused as she was changed into a short woman with a bob cut but she frowned seeing a dress “,lilly no dress,” her outfit was then changed to a skin tight leather suit “,much better, next after i become head of security to kick the ass of anyone who even thinks of hurting you guys, then I’ll date my second in command who would an attractive guy with massive muscles and a huge-” “Lila!” Lyra scolds and Lila scoffs before admiring the muscular faceless man beside her in a back tight shirt and leather pants. “Time for you dear Lilly” “Lyras right time to spill what your dream is” Lilly who had changed herself to an older woman wearing white kitten heels and a white halter dress inspired by Marilyn Monroe with long dark brown hair curling down her body. “I don’t really know, I want to marry a man who is kind, funny, loves me and for us to always be together no matter what we are doing” Lyra and Lila share a smile as they look at their youngest sister “you really are made of gumdrops and rainbows and other cutesy stuff” Lila teases as she hugs Lilly and Lyra and slowly the world around them starts dissolving and the sisters let go but keep their hands connected sighing “Thanks Lily I really needed this” Lila says and the other smiles “take care Lila” Lyra says before Lila is the first one to wake up, when she's gone Lyra turns to Lily “Lets hope she doesn’t get herself killed” “she can be really annoying and irritating when she wants to be” “yeah that's what scares me” lyra finally says before they both wake up too.

Lyra wakes up in her bedroom alone, she starts her daily routine of getting ready for work, today was kinda special as her mother had something important to talk with her about, or so she says. She finished her routine and marched up to Lily’s room, she knocks to announce herself before walking and smiling at the sight of her little sister still sleeping with baby blue butterflies fluttering around her head, Lyra always theorized that aside from manipulating dreams and nightmares that her sister could also manifest them into the real world but there isn’t a way for them to test that theory out. Lyra sits at the end of the bed and softly shakes Lily’s shoulder “wake up little sister, it’s time for work”, the butterflies disappear and Lily yawns as she wakes up “do we have to?” Lyra can’t help but chuckle as she sets out clothes for Lily “unfortunately we must do as our mother wishes of us” Lily crawls out of bed and goes into her bathroom to freshen up. Lyra takes the time to tidy up Lily’s bed along with her stuffed animals, “Ly can you please give me my dress?” Lily asks through the door as she opens it enough for Lyra to pass her the clothes she had laid out. It didn’t take long for Lily to finish getting ready and both woman left their house and made their way to the commission headquarters which wasn’t that far from their home, this made it easy for their mother to have three bedrooms made for them at the headquarters so they could literally live in work but she did let them go home when they finished their work. “Have a good day at work Lily” Lyra tells her as Lily takes her place as secretary for their mother “you too Lyra” she says back and Lyra enters the room immediately stopping as she noticed that not only was her mother their but sitting across from her was an older gentlemen wearing a clean suit and had a grey mustache on his face, he was also breathing heavily and was occasionally twitching, this was a telltale sign that this was a new recruit and that her mother and AJ 'enhanced’ this person’s capabilities as a assassin. “You wanted to talk with me” she asked turning to her mother as she takes the chair beside the unknown man and noticing how her mother has that sadistic smirk on her face “yes First of all Lyra meet Five Hargreeves he's our newest recruit and I have very high hopes for him here, Five meet Lyra she’s our top assassin and I’m very proud to call her my daughter” that last part alarmed Lyra as normally they keep their relations secret for her to suss out the person but by telling this man now Lyra wonders what her mother’s plan is, but no matter that now she put on a plastic smile and greeted the other man and in return he just nodded back with no smile and they turned back to the Handler. “Why is she here?” Five asked with a hint of irritation as he discreetly scratched his arm “Lyra is going to be your new partner as you do your five year service for us” that answer sparked rage in them “I don’t need a partner I’ve been killing thousands of shitheads on my own” Lyra argues “I don’t do teamwork” Five said but that didn’t change the Handler’s mind “Don’t act like you have any say in this because you both don’t. You spent the last 30 years or so in the apocalypse you need some human contact” She said pointing to Five who suppressed the urge to pout and she then turned to Lyra “you are the best we’ve had but I want you to teach your ways to Five and then we will have someone to replace you when you take over my position here in this office. Now without anymore arguments Lyra why don’t you show Five our weapons room and get him a briefcase before you both go for your first mission, and Five I hope you find everything to your liking” she bids them off and together they walk out “Look she said we are partners so stay out of my way and you won’t get hurt” Five warns Lyra who scoffs “wow grouchy and here i was gonna offer to get you something for that itching you have but now I won’t” she retorts walking off and Five races to catch up to her “I have no idea what you are talking about” “don’t lie to me I saw you stretching yourself I’m guessing you only just finished being enhanced” Five couldn’t believe this woman “uh yeah, so you are her daughter is she always like that?” “adoptive daughter first of all and if you mean being creepy then yes she has this way of getting into your head”. After that she got Five some medicine to fix his itch and after getting a briefcase and their orders they go to do the job.

It was successful and they were praised for their efficient work together, they did more missions together and got closer, so close that one day Lyra used her power to stop a bullet from killing Five, at the same time he space jumped out of range and shot the shooter dead. Lyra then told him about the truth that she is one of the 43 children born on October 1st and that her two sisters were the same and Five told her about his life in the Umbrella Academy with his brothers and sisters and even showed her Vanya’s book. He then told her the truth that he was doing this to find a way to travel back to his family to stop the apocalypse, this news shocked her as she figured the commission would be trying to stop it but Five told her that her mother wants the opposite to happen and that didn’t shock Lyra so instead she asks if she can help Five achieve his goal, he accepts and after that they recruit Lily in on the plan. Lyra and Five started dating after a year and two years later they were married and still working as assassins, in that time Five found the answer to his equation but didn’t wanna tell Lyra till the time was right.


End file.
